


Win-Win

by Sita_Astray



Series: Kaisoo In Action [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FIRST BxB FIC YAY, Fluff, I LOVE KAISOO, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, Slight!Hunhan - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sita_Astray/pseuds/Sita_Astray
Summary: [kaisoo] Jongin decides to introduce Kyungsoo to video games despite the famed death stare everyone is scared of.





	Win-Win

“Hyung…” Jongin starts, propping his elbows up the table and looking childishly innocent as he gazes up towards Kyungsoo. It was obvious Jongin wanted something by the way he was acting sugary sweet. And Jongin does want something: he’s bored, they’re alone (not to mention that Jongin is one of the youngest), so it’s natural for Jongin to have the desire to play video games.

Kyungsoo sighs, already anticipating the favor, but he still decides to stay put. “You want to play, don’t you?”

Jongin nods, a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he anticipated a ‘yes’, only to be met by a rock-solid ‘no’. “Please, hyung…” Jongin begs, walking around the table and smoothly sliding his arms around Kyungsoo before plucking by the book out of his hands. “I’ll cook for you!” Jongin attempts next with an absurdly eager outlook.

“You cook terribly,” Kyungsoo grouses with that death glaring scowl on his face.

“I’ll wash the dishes!”

“Nope, that’s Baekhyun’s punishment for making all my white shirts pink when he put his underwear with my white shirts load,” Jongin snickers under his breath before he opens his mouth to try again. “Save it.” Kyungsoo firmly interrupts Jongin’s thoughts as he allows himself to sink into his boyfriend’s embrace. Jongin sighs and decides that the time for bribery is lost; extreme times call for extreme measures.

"I want to play," Jongin explains simply as he lugs Kyungsoo in his arms and carries his petit boyfriend over to the sofa with a broad grin on his face.

Kyungsoo sags into the sofa before muttering a reluctant “Fine,” that makes Jongin beam at his success with a single fist pump of excitement. Kyungsoo scowls again as Jongin hands him the gaming controls, but unlike before, this scowl is actually an endearing one that was full of love that Kyungsoo rarely showed.

"It's going to be fun, hyung, I promise,"

"Hmph," is Kyungsoo's only reply as the elder one surveys the TV screen, a focused and determined expression on his face that somehow makes Jongin starting to question whether Kyungsoo is truly the clueless gamer that he claimed to be. The intro music starts to play, an epic, fast-paced orchestra that dramatizes the whole thing; Jongin can't help but glance at Kyungsoo through the corner of his eyes again before a sudden gunshot interrupts Jongin's marveling thoughts. A gun that was fired by Kyungsoo, Jongin soon realizes when he hurriedly looks over at Kyungsoo to see a smile playing on the elder's lips. _Ah, deceiving till the end, aren't you?_

All it is for the next few minutes are the clicks of the gaming controls as Jongin tries his best to beat Kyungsoo, determined to be the one to survive amongst the blasts of explosions and gunshots. _I'll win_ , Jongin repeats to himself in a mantra when he loses one of his lives to Kyungsoo.

_I'll win_ , Jongin promises as he loses yet another life to a grenade that Kyungsoo had cleverly planted amongst the leaves of the jungle floor. And he was there, so close, so so so close to bea--

_Game over_. The words flash up at Jongin as Kyungsoo triumphantly exclaims with a smug smirk: "Win!"

_Win_ , Jongin thinks, a smile pulling at his lips as he looks over at his apparently-not-so-clueless-about-gaming boyfriend, marveling at how Kyungsoo's eyes sparkled in triumph. How Kyungsoo looked so damn perfect with that victorious air about him as he turns to meet Jongin's eyes. "There's a reason why I agreed to play," Kyungsoo points out, his lips spread in that heart-shaped grin that made Jongin fall in love all over again, a buttery mess of popcorn that made Kyungsoo want to reach out.

"And there's a reason why I'm not saying anything about losing," Jongin finally replies, a smirk pulling at his own lips this time as he scoots closer, setting his controller to the side as he tackles Kyungsoo to the floor with a mischievous cackle. The deep chuckle that Jongin has come to cherish so much escapes from Kyungsoo's lips as he thumps on the floor, controller skidding across the floor as he looks up at Jongin's plump lips.

"And what reason would that be?" Kyungsoo inquires in nothing more than a whisper, hands wrapping around Jongin's wrists that were holding him down to the floor of the dorm. He didn't get a reply from the younger one as Jongin pouts playfully and decides to collapse atop of Kyungsoo, rolling to the side while still softly caressing his boyfriend's hands. The telltale butterflies start fluttering in Kyungsoo again as he turns his head to survey Jongin, eyes drawn to the deep chocolate brown strands of hair that spilled on his forehead as well as the deep blush pink of Jongin's fascinatingly plump lips. _So freaking pretty, I swear to God._ "Jongin, I lo--" The moment Kyungsoo starts to speak, Jongin launches an attack that Kyungsoo had never expected; it was like a soldier out of line, no, with all the passion Jongin was kissing him with, he _is_ a soldier out of line.

"Don't say it," Jongin mutters, breath hot against Kyungsoo's teeth as he slyly moves his hands up Kyungsoo's arm, an embodiment of the dance he loved so much. "Do it." Kyungsoo doesn’t reply in an almost stupid fear of shattering the moment, destroying the pages of a book before they were even printed fully. And Jongin? Jongin was sinking into him and Kyungsoo was sinking into Jongin; the loveliness and romance of it all was almost a bit too much for the two of them to handle.

They were conducting their own symphony now, a symphony of beating hearts and meaningless whispers and little ornaments of their hands and fingers roving, roaming, intertwining; a symphony that drove Kyungsoo crazy and got him begging for more; a symphony where Jongin provided all the suspense that was needed while Kyungsoo gave all the little answers that only made more questions erupt in the mind.

"Win," Jongin finally whispers hoarsely, pulling back just in time to appear somewhat innocent in front of a wide-eyed Sehun and Luhan.

"Uh…" Sehun starts out, jaw slack as he relives what he just saw.

"You guys can, uh," Luhan gulps as Kyungsoo glares at the two, lips pursed in disapproval as the moment was interrupted, the symphony dying out to simple background music that one couldn't pay attention to anymore. "C-c-continue,"

"Thanks, hyung," Jongin beams, an innocent puppy once more before he pulls Kyungsoo close to him in a possessive manner-- an action that makes Luhan squeak and drag Sehun out of the room by the hand. "Now," Jongin starts, a cunning look entering his eyes again as he flops on the floor again. "Where were we again?"

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yep, this is my first BxB fic... Please don't be afraid to comment and ah, kudos would be appreciated >.< Hope you guys liked it! <3


End file.
